Kitty no Jutsu!
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Kakashi learns a technique, and accidently turns his team, himself included, into cats! What horror will insure, and what is this about a love-struck Tora...?


**Once again…BLAIM DEVIANTART!!**

**I decided to give you something happy to make up for the latest chapter of 'Inside of Insanity'**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxXx**

"MEOW!!" Naruto cried, as he ran around in circles, his yellow fur glistening in the sun. "MEOW MEOW MEOW!!" He blinked, before realizing he couldn't speak human. Next to him, and angsty-er black cat say angrily, glaring at his cat-ified teacher. Said Jounin now was a silver cat, with a scar over his Sharingan eye. He was grinning, eye's closed in a U as he shook off his human clothes. Sakura meowed softly, her headband covering her eyes, and she tried to take it off, having some trouble.

'Meow." Kakashi said, and somehow, his student's understood him. He had said, "Sorry, team, I didn't know this would happen,"

"LIES!" Naruto and the pink Sakura yelled, pointing a paw at their jounin sensei angrily. Sasuke glared at his sensei some more.

"How am I supposed to kill Itachi if I can't even hold a kunai?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"How are we changing back, 'tebayo!?" Naruto meowed loudly, causing the others to wince.

"Well, I think we are going to need help from the Hokage on this one," Kakashi said, rubbing his head with a paw. With a sigh, the children's shoulders slumped.

"Where will we stay?" sakura asked, green eyes wide, Kakashi made a contemplating noise, before answering,

"You guys should find someone, a friend, to stay with while I work with the Hokage. I hear there is an Anbu who can summon cats somewhere," he muttered the last part to himself, before returning to the subject at hand, "Anyway, good luck. I'll find you when we have an answer. Ja." Somehow, a torrent of leaves surrounded the Jounin-cat and he disappeared. The others blinked, before Naruto said all they were thinking,

"WE CAN DO JUTSU? KICKASS!!"

Well...almost what they were thinking…

**xXxXx**

Hinata blinked, rubbed her eye's, before looking down at her front porch again. Setting there, smiling was a yellow cat, with brilliant blue eyes. How she knew he was smiling, she never knew. Hinata smiled softly, before picking the cat up, holding him up in front of her.

"Aw, you're so pretty…" she whispered, "Such a pretty kitty, aren't you?" that being said, she brought the cat into her arms, holding it firmly, before walking back inside, and heading towards her room. She sat the cat on her bed, before holding up a finger.

"Wait right here, Neko-chan. I have to ask Tou-san if you can stay," she smiling, ruffling the fur on his head, before walking away. Naruto grinned, before settling into a ball.

'_Score…'_

**xXxXx**

Ino stared down at the pink cat, an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell kind of cat has pink fur?" she murmured, before sighing, and picking up said cat with one arm. Sakura couldn't help but be nervous; the girls grip wasn't too strong, and Sakura didn't know how true the saying' all cats land on their feet' was. She looked around as Ino entered her flower shop.

"OI! Tou-san, I found a cat outside. She won't leave, can we take care of her?"

"Whatever you wan't, honey," he fathers tired voice said from the kitchen, where he was sipping coffee and rubbing his temples while listening to his wife jabber on and on.

'_What have I gotten myself into…?'_

**xXxXx**

Sasuke prowled the streets towards his house, angsting the whole way.

"I don't need anyone to look after me," he murmured, "I'll do just fine on my own. Damn Kakashi…I hate him. He's next on my list, after Itachi,"

And so, the angry, angsting teen began to plot ways to kill the copy-nin in his sleep.

'_I could slit his throat…or maybe restrain him, and torture him…maybe burn him alive…'_

**xXxXx**

Sarutobi looked at the Sharingan wielding cat with a look of humor on his aging face, "Well, Kakashi, our Anbu should be here soon…" that being said, the door opened, revealing a green-haired Anbu member with a cat mask.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" she asked politely.

"Ah, yes. Will you summon your cat, please?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," she said, before forming the necessary hand seals, and a poof of smoke appeared, only to disappear a second later. There stood a small cat, setting elegantly on the floor, and looking at Kakashi with hearts in it's eyes. Everyone sweat dropped as the cat began to rub up against the nin-turned-cat, meowing softly. Kakashi looked horrified.

'_Dammit…this is why I wore my mask!"_

**xXxXx**

**Three Weeks Later…**

**xXxXx**

"MEEEOOOWWWW!" Sasuke cried, as he made his way towards the Hokage tower, a heart-eyed Tora following him, bell collar tingling. Naruto watched from the safety of Hinata's arm, grinning gleefully. Hinata looked worried, before Kurenai began heading towards her.

"O-Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata greeted, bowing slightly.

"Ohayo, Hinata. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you- and he say's to bring your cat."

"Ano…why?" she asked, and her sensei shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger," was her brief reply. They nodded their farewells, before Hinata began to follow the distressed cats path towards the Hokage tower. When passing the Yamanaka Flower Shoppe, she noticed Ino stepping out, a pink cat in hand.

"O-Ohayo, Ino-san," Hinata said politely. Ino smiled at the Hyuuga politely.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san," she said with a nod. "Where are you headed?"

"Ano, the H-Hokage tower," Hinata replied, "you?"

"Same, I was told to bring my Cat, though…" Ino murmured, confused, "I don't see what's so special about it, except for it's pink fur, and abnormally large forehead."

"Ano, doesn't it look a bit like S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, head tilting to the side. The two walked peacefully side by side, towards the Tower.

"A bit, that's why I named her Forehead. Oi, doesn't yours look like Naruto?" Ino asked curiously, eyeing the blue-eyed feline.

"H-Hai, that's why I named it Ramen…" Hinata said, blushing, "Naruto does have a liking for Ramen…"

"Huh, whattaya know?" Ino asked mostly to herself, and the duo continued to the tower. Upon entering said tower, they saw the black cat attempting to fend off Tora, a silver cat trying to ignore a black summoned cat, and Sarutobi and an unknown Anbu watching with amused expressions.

"Ah, glad you have arrived," Sarutobi said, and the silver cat opened his eyes, revealing the Sharingan, "If you could place these cats in the circle," he motioned to the circle in the middle of the room, and the two nodded, doing as instructed. Ino was forced to hold Tora, to her chagrin, while the Anbu recalled her summon. The four cats sat peacefully, waiting for Sarutobi to continue. With a sigh, Sarutobi formed the hand seals, and cried out,

"Human no Jutsu!"

With a poof of smoke, the four cats reverted back to their normal form…with no clothes on.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino cried. Hinata's face turned scarlet, before blood shot out of her nose, and she fainted. Naruto noticed his lack of clothing, and blushing, quickly covered himself. Kakashi currently held his hand against his face, before looking pointedly at the aging Hokage. In turn, he tossed the four some white robes, and Kakashi a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. The four quickly dressed, and ran out the door, towards their homes in order to get dressed.

Things in Konoha would never be the same again…

**xXxXx**

**Tis just crack. **

**Enjoy!**

**Mizu-chan**


End file.
